1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric razor and more particularly to an electric razor with an inner cutter cleaning means.
2. Prior Art
One type of electric razor cuts the whiskers or facial hair by an inner cutter that makes a reciprocating movement relative to an outer cutter. In this type of electric razor, the inner cutter has a plurality of half-moon- or arc-shaped blades lined up in a row at equal intervals. The inner cutter makes a continuous reciprocating movement in a direction in which the blades are lined up, and the whiskers entering through the slits of the outer cutter are sheared by the two cutters.
The whiskers sheared by the electric razor accumulate in an internal space of the razor that is covered by the outer cutter and houses the inner cutter. When the sheared whiskers accumulate excessively inside the internal space, the sheared whiskers offer resistance to the movement of the inner cutter. The result is a great drop in cutting performance. Thus, the internal space and the cutters need to be cleaned periodically by removing the Whiskers with, for example, a cleaning brush.
However, cleaning with a brush involves problems. The sheared whiskers adhere to the inner cutter, and since the spaces between the arc-shaped blades of the inner cutter are small, it is not easy to brush off the whiskers from the spaces. It is particularly very difficult to clean the inner cutter when the whiskers adhere to the blade with grease.